


Crying

by mikane_hoshizora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, haha idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikane_hoshizora/pseuds/mikane_hoshizora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hereby announce, Königreich Preußen... Is officially disbanded." "Are you crying...?" His hand moves, on its own, to wipe away a tear... "No!" he says, a little too loudly. "No way! I'm too awesome for..." His voice breaks. He watches the world fall as he feels his knees hit the cold marble floor. And he is crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> This is the first thing I am uploading on AO3, but I wrote it a while ago...   
> I write a lot of depressing stuff, but at least this one has kind of a happy ending.  
> So... I had a lot of fun writing this NOOO WHY DO I TORTURE MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS SO?! (Lovers of Prussia, don't kill me, he's one of my faves too...) *sobs* *dies*

What is he doing?

Where is he?

_It’s as if he’s in a dream._

But he knows it’s reality.

_Cruel_ reality.

That he has to face.

_“Prussia...”_

He steps forward.

He is silent, for once.

Yet there are too many thoughts, inside.

But _he stands._

_Strong._

Even though he knows it’s _the end._

He _stands._

_Voices._

Like a dream.

_But not a dream._

A _nightmare._

He can’t listen.

But they _ring in his head._

_His head hurts._

_He hears it._

“I hereby announce...”

_No_

Everything comes rushing back to him.

_“Kesese! That’s a victory!”_

All those times...

_“I’m so awesome! Right, Liz..?”_

_Please. No...!_

_“Prussia...”_

Everything was leaving him.

“..Königreich Preußen...”

_“Of course I won! I’m just that awesome, right?”_

He’d been so _naïve._

_“Third in a row!”_

He’d never even _seen this day coming._

“..is officially..”

_Why!?_

_“Suck it, losers!”_

_After all those battles won.._

_“The awesome Prussia is here!”_

_After all those victorious marches.._

_Why!?_

His breath caught in his throat. 

He _knows it’s coming._

He _can’t believe—_ can’t believe it’s _over_. 

_Don’t..._

_It’s coming._

“..disbanded.”

_NO!_

“Why...”

What could he want to ask...

_Why this day’d come?_

_Why he’d never, ever, even seen it looming on the horizon?_

_Why he’d only ever noticed the stars behind him?_

“Please!”

_He’d only..._

_Watched._

_Looked on.._ as he _died away_! 

Yet! _He did nothing!_

_“Kesesesese..”_

_His own laughter..._

_It hurt him now._

“You—you can’t—”

_Please don’t take this away from me._

_Why..._

_...would you do this!?_

“I...”

_No._

“Are you crying?”

His head whips around faster than it ever has before.

“L—Lizzie..”

“Are you crying...?”

His hand moves, on its own, to wipe away a tear he’d never even noticed...

_Is he crying?_

_How can he be.._

_Crying?_

“No!” he says, a little too loudly. “No way! I’m too awesome for...”

His voice _breaks._

She can _see him crumbling._

“I..”

She can _hear him falling apart._

He watches the world fall as he feels his knees hit the cold marble floor.

Cold marble floor and _blood-red carpet._

Like the blood he had once watched flow out the veins of his enemies’ soldiers.

Like the blood he now felt _vanish_ from him. 

He’s _crying._

_Why?!_

_Why didn’t he see it before?_

_Is he.. only too blind?_

“Prussia...”

“I’m not crying!”

_Even though you know that I am._

It makes her happier. 

Even in the slightest.

To see that he is _still the same._

Confident.

(Egocentric.)

But she wants to _be there for him_.

Though..

he may not, perhaps..

want her there,

she is _there._

_For him._

And he is _crying._

Not because he is too weak. 

Because he _never will be!_

_Even_ if he is disbanded!

Because his spirit—his _victorious_ , _ever-upbeat_ spirit—continues to live on...

And because _Gilbert Beilschmidt_ is still here! Still fighting! Still living!

And so...

And so even as everything falls apart...

_He stands._

Because even if he is now gone...

The great Prussia... _Will never die!_

**Author's Note:**

> WELL I HOPE THAT TURNED OUT OK EVEN THOUGH IT PROBABLY DIDN'T


End file.
